Security and Protection
by gabbyromig
Summary: Lena is being stalked can Stef help her out of it? one shot


Stef

It's been a hard day at work and we were finally returning to the station. Knowing my phone has rang like a good ten times while i couldn't answer i got my phone out to see who needed to get in touch with me so desperately. Lena has called me repeatedly which is unlike her since she normally understands that i can't come to the phone while working. I typed in the password to listen to the voicemails she has left me.

"Hey Stef" she sounded like she was trying to sound calm despite the fact that she sounds a little panicky. There was a pause and then she continued.

"Again? You need to stop getting into fights" she said and i looked over at mike confused. The message was cut short. I played it again for Mike and he looked as confused as i am.

I called her back and on the third ring she picked up.

"You need to get home now" She said in a panicked whisper. Ok something is definitely wrong.

"Lena what's going on? I'm on my way" i said and then told Mike to turn around and go to my house.

"I can't talk right now, you just have to get home" she said.

"Lena" i said getting more and more worried as time passes. What's going on? Is she and the kids ok? It's a friday night so maybe the kids aren't home. I know Brandon has a piano recital and Callie has her guitar lessons. Jude is probably at Connors and hopefully Mariana and Jesus are anywhere but home. I hope Lena will be fine until we get there in five minutes.

"What's going on?" Mike asked.

"I have no idea she just told me to get home and that she can't talk." i said and i know Mike heard the panic in my voice.

"It's going to be ok but if something bad is happening and they are in trouble you are going to have to try and stay in strict cop mode." i glared at him.

"You know the second you make this personal…" he started.

"This is my family it is personal" i yelled.

"I know but as soon as you let that affect you the person who is threatening them gets the upper hand." he said and unfortunatly he is right.

Lena

He has been persistent the last couple of days and i wish he would just get the hint. I'm happily married and gay and yet hes still flirting non-stop it's making me uncomfortable. Hes insane no matter how many times i tell him no hes still convinced we are together. Hes been following me around town and doing all this creepy stuff and i'm definitely telling Stef about it tonight.

I walked out to my car and tried to turn it on only to have the battery die. Of all the times now my battery dies. I called stef hoping she can pick me up or someone could at least but she didn't answer. I looked around the parking lot hoping i will find a teacher who is willing to give me a ride home but it seems it's really not my day.

_Ok relax, Lena. He isn't even here and it's only a couple of blocks walking distance. Besides it's still light out nobody attacks, rapes or kills someone during the day._I tried to tell myself down.

_Yeah Lena everybody about to rape someone waits till there victim is in a dark alley,_ the panicked side of my brain argued. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. I still haven't taken a step away from my car.

_There are ton of people walking through town and a bunch of cops patrolling the town nobody in their right mind will try anything now, _logic reasoned.

_Yeah, Lena. The guy who is convinced we are together when i only saw him for the first time the other day is in his right mind, _panic pointed out. I have moved a bit away from the car and started to head home. My hands are shaking bad and i can feel my heart go a mile per minute. I tried to focus on breathing and calming myself down.

I got into the house and started locking all the doors and windows and ran upstairs to check on the kids. I ran right into Jesus and he tried to figure out what my problem is.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Where are your siblings?" i asked.

"Callie is at guitar practice, Brandon is at piano recital everyone else is at home in their rooms" i sighed at least two of my babies are safe. Now what do i do about the other three. i checked in on them and they all gave me a concerned look. i told them to lock the door and not to come out no matter what happens. I heard a loud knock on the door and it almost made me scream. I went downstairs and ducked down behind the island in the kitchen and grabbed a knife. Just as i did this my phone rang and interrupted the agonizing silence. I jumped like a foot before picking it up after seeing Stefs name in the caller I.D.

After telling her to come home i kept the calling going just incase something happens she could hear and somehow get here faster.

In my panic i must of left one of the windows open because i heard footsteps and i put my hand over my mouth.

_Yep, my life has just become like a victim's in the type of movies Stef tries to get me to watch with her. Officially the worst day ever. _

Stef

I walked into see something i never wanted to see in my life. My wife held at gun shot. She hates guns and now she has one pressed up against her head. When i locked eyes with her i could see the fear, hopelessness, and a begging look of 'please get me out of here'.

"Drop the gun!" Mike yelled having taken a step in front of me. He knows that he has to cover for me since he's practically going in on this alone.

"You don't want to hurt her ok so just put the gun down" Mike commanded.

"Listen i will lower mine if you lower yours. I don't want anyone getting shot and neither do you" he said lower his gun a bit.

"What about her" he said pointing the gun to me.

"She's unresponsive at the moment, you kinda have her wife at gun shot" he said and i saw the anger in his eyes.

"She doesn't love her like i do" he yelled.

"Then prove it and drop the gun, if you really love her you wouldn't want to hurt her" i said finally finding my voice.

"You don't know anything" he spat.

"I know if you really are so in love with her you will drop the gun because you would know she hates guns let alone having one to her head" i said trying my best to get him to lower the gun. I need to get her out of this, i need to keep her safe like i have always promised.

He lowered the gun and i could see some relief in her eyes.

"Let her go, she's scared" i reasoned.

"She doesn't need to be afraid of me" he said and some of my anger came out.

"Well you really proved it by threatening to shoot her" i said and Mike stepped in.

"She's scared for her childrens sake let her check on them"he said and he let go of her. Lena ran straight into my arms and Mike immediately arrested him.

"Shh it's ok, love." i said as she started to cry on my shoulder.

"It's all over, where are our kids?" i asked.

"Upstairs i told them not to come out for anything" she said and i smiled of relief. I lead Lena upstairs to our worried childrens room. Their doors were locked which proved the at least somewhat listened during my lectures on them staying safe in situations like this.

"It's me"i said and Jesus obediently challenged me.

"Prove it" he said. I have taught them to double check that is us and not to open unless they are 100% positive it is us.

"When you were a kid you use to play cop and would steal my badge and run around arresting people for stupid things like eating the last cookie" i said and he opened the door. Jude and Mariana were hugging and of course Jesus was standing by the door all looked scared. They sighed when they saw Lena was alright.

"What happened?" Jude asked.

"It's all ok, the guy was arrested. Nobody was hurt and everyone is safe" i said and i can't explain how relieved i feel to know thats true.

"I just need everybody to go down to the station for a bit, it's procedure, and after some questions we can all go home" i gave everyone a reassuring smile especially lena who i can actually feel shaking next to me.

Then before we knew it we were in the middle of humongous family hug and i finally saw them all relax a little, even Lena.

When we got home Brandon and Callie were already home and looking very confused. Mike called them explaining what happened while they were gone.

"Are you ok?" Brandon asked all of us. Both Callie and Brandon got up and hugged all of us.

"Why don't you guys make ice cream sundaes? We could all use one tonight" i said and the kids went to start making them

When it was just me, Lena and Mike he started talking.

"I can stay if you want" he offered. I looked over at Lena who was obviously paying no attention to the conversation. I think she's still in shock a bit.

"If you don't mind… yeah i think that will make everyone feel a little better" i said rubbing her back. I'm just worried about Lena how long will she be in shock like this?  
>"Is she going to be ok?" he asked looking at her.<p>

"Yeah once she starts coming out of shock she will be fine" i said.

"You?" he asked and i felt my control crumpling.

"Yeah just glad my family is safe and ready for my day to be over" i said.

"Right, well i'm going to go make sure i get some of that ice cream." he smiled then left.

"Hey you ok?" i asked Lena and she didn't answer. I kissed her head and just hugged her for a while.

Once me and Lena finally got to our rooms Lena was starting to come back from it all. When i looked into her eyes it was like she was actually looking back. We both got changed into pjs and then got into bed. I spooned her and kissed her forehead three times.

"You make me feel so safe" she said and i was so glad i got to hear her talk again.

"Good thats my job" i said. "You sleep i'll keep watch" i promised then watched as she fell asleep. At least my family is ok, thats all that mattered.

**Ok so i get that this is a risky one shot, meaning i could either get really good reviews or really bad ones. i just had this idea in my head and i wanted to tell it. If you don't like it just please don't be mean about it, it will ruin my day. Thank you!**


End file.
